


An Odyssey

by TheUKAmazingDan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Appendicitis, Fluff, Hospital, M/M, Phan - Freeform, actor!dan, phandomlittlepop, sick!Dan, sickness and comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9981479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUKAmazingDan/pseuds/TheUKAmazingDan
Summary: Summary: Dan got the part he wanted in the play. Too bad his appendix decided to act up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Drabbler: [nygmobblephan](http://nygmobblephan.tumblr.com)  
> Doodler: [gilove2dance](http://gilove2dance.tumblr.com)   
> The Art: [(x)](http://gilove2dance.tumblr.com/post/157741268228/so-i-did-a-second-signup-for-the-phandom-little)  
> Beta: [phoegirlonfire](http://phoegirlonfire.tumblr.com)
> 
> Warnings: None! (Unless slight pain is a warning? I don't know.)
> 
> (A special thanks to my doodler and beta, who I couldn't have done this without.)

I groaned as Phil pulled me closer to him. “My tum hurts so bad, Philly!” I panted, struggling deliriously out of his grip. “Will you rub it better?”

“Dan, you need to lay still,” he said sternly, holding my body tightly to his. “You’re running a fever. I don’t think you should go in tomorrow.”

“I have to!” I sobbed out, my body doubling over at the burning pain that shot across my abdomen.

“You’re sick, Darling.” He commented in what I assumed to be a soothing voice. I wasn’t quite sure though. The fever I supposedly had made my head feel like it was full of cotton.

“I gotta go in…” I whined as a violent shiver wracked my body. “I’m playing Odysseus! I’m the lead I have to get a good grade!” I yammered, trying to turn in Phil’s arms.

“I’m sure your professor will understand.” He replied, bringing one hand down to gently rub circles on my stomach like I had asked.

“Stop!” I yelped, then slapped his hands away and let out a cry at the agony that came with his touch. Phil quickly recoiled his hands at my cry, then replaced them on my upper stomach, away from the center of the pain. “M-my understudy is shit.” I sniffled, my words coming out strained as sobs clawed at my throat.

“You’re an idiot.” Phil chastised, bringing one of his hands up to my forehead and wiping away the sweat that was threatening to drip into my eyes. I started to cry, but he only sighed. Whether it was of annoyance or pity, I couldn’t tell. “Like I said, a bloody idiot.” He muttered and pressed a kiss to the back of my head.

This cycle of crying, comforting, and shifting continued into the wee hours of the morning. I didn’t sleep a wink, and when the first light finally poked through our window, I tried to be quiet as I wriggled out of Phil’s arms. I let out short, pained grunts as I got out of bed, and took a second to lean on the wall as I got my footing.

“Are you seriously going today?” Phil mumbled sleepily as he sat up in the bed.

“Yes.” I replied back stubbornly, mentally kicking myself for waking him up.

“Get back into bed.” He pouted, reaching out toward me with grabby hands. “You’re still sick.”

“No I’m not!” I denied, hobbling over to our dresser and pulling out some fresh clothes. I winced as my stomach ached when I bent over.

“You might be fully coherent, but you’re still in pain. How do you plan on acting tonight if you can’t get out of bed without almost crying?” Phil argued, heaving himself out of bed and making his way over to me. He placed his hand gently on my bare back and rubbed circles on my shoulders. “I think we should go to the hospital.”

“And that is my cue to get the fuck out of here.” I grunted, taking the clothes I had gathered and making my way to the bathroom. I entered the room and locked the door, then slammed the clothes on the closed toilet seat.

“Babe, c'mon!” Phil whined, knocking from the other side of the door.

“I’m getting ready.” I replied bitterly, grabbing my toothbrush and turning on the tap. I put a line of toothpaste onto my brush and went to town while simultaneously grabbing my can of dry shampoo with my other hand. I spat and sprayed at the same time, then evenly smoothed the hair product over my fringe.

I did what I needed to do and finished up in the bathroom, then opened the door only to find Phil still standing there. “Don’t you have someone else’s ass to get on?” I asked, pushing passed him and into the hallway.

“Not until three.” He bandied, following me as I made my way into the living room.

“So much cheek. You must be feeling brave today.” I commented as I searched for the shoes I had kicked off last night after I had collapsed in pain on the couch. I bent down to retrieve my shoes, but cringed when the pain blossomed again in my side and stomach.

“And you must be feeling poorly, judging by that look on your face.” He replied easily.

“Pick on me all you want.” I huffed, stuffing my one foot into my shoe. “I’m still going in to-fuck!” I hiccuped as a wave of nausea overtook me and I leaned down to puke all over my shoes.

“I don’t care if your understudy is shit. I’m taking you to the hospital.” Phil finalized after I had finished throwing up and became still as I leaned over my knees.

“Okay.” I agreed raggedly, trying to catch my breath. I could hear Phil leave the room, and a few seconds later he came back with some sandals.

“Put these on.” He ordered, throwing the sandals toward me. “I’m going to call a cab.”

—

I gripped Phil’s hand tightly as the nurse finished putting in my IV. “I don’t want to have surgery!” I whimpered, looking at him with scared eyes.

“You must, Darling.” He replied, squeezing my hand back and leaning down to kiss my forehead. “Your appendix needs to be taken out. If they don’t, your blood could get infected.” He explained, a frown forming.

“But-” I began, but Phil shushed me.

“You’re playing Odysseus in the play right? Well, in the Odyssey, Odysseus had to go through a bunch of awful stuff before he could get home, yeah? So, right now you’re Odysseus and you have to get your appendix out before you can get to your goal.” He explained.

A nurse came to the room as he ended his analogy. “We’re ready to take you back.” She smiled.

“I love you.” Phil said, gripping my hand in his before standing up so they could wheel my bed out.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was my first ever drabble! I hope you enjoyed it, and make sure to go check out the art that goes along with this on tumblr!


End file.
